


少主逢春

by evilpumpkin



Series: 落难驸马俏公主 [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Ancient China, Genderbending, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin
Summary: *古风*CP右位性转*欢脱向
Relationships: Atobe Keigo & Oshitari Yuushi, Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Series: 落难驸马俏公主 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809187
Kudos: 2





	少主逢春

**Author's Note:**

> *古风  
> *CP右位性转  
> *欢脱向

是夜，迹部心神不宁，辗转难眠，直至丑时仍无半点困意。

她不时翻来覆去，弄得忍足也睡不踏实，后者索性拥了她入怀，在她耳畔悄声低语：“小景这么晚还不睡，是有什么心事么？”

“我不甘心，”迹部闷闷道，“居然被白石藏之介骗了那么久。”

“什么啊，原来是这事，”忍足有时真对她的心思无可奈何，明明是胸怀天下、心系苍生的镇国大公主，偶尔却也会因为一些无足轻重的小事赌气计较，“这事情都过去那么久了，现在二公主和二驸马过得也很好，小景何苦为了区区一个白石藏之介坏了心情？”

“话虽这么说，我身为堂堂镇国大公主，竟然轻信了他的鬼话，实在是不可饶恕。”迹部下意识地捏紧了被角。

“小景无需这般自责，”忍足在黑暗中摸索着抓到了迹部的手，跟她十指紧扣，“如果你实在生气，白石藏之介店就开在京城，跑也跑不了，你什么时候想审他了，派人把他抓来就是了。”

“唔，说的也是，来日方长，我们不急着和他算账。”

“这样才对嘛，现在快睡吧，堂堂镇国大公主，可不能满面倦容啊。”

忍足哪能不知道他的大公主是不折不扣的刀子嘴豆腐心，每次气势汹汹扬言惩治都是嘴上说得狠厉，到头来轻飘飘地放人过去——那是独属于迹部的温柔，是和二公主、三公主都不同的，他最中意的温柔。

翌日清晨，迹部贪恋被窝温暖，本想再多睡会，怎知院子里有人絮絮叨叨地讲话，吵得她睡意全无。她仔细一听，其中一人是她的大驸马，而另一人则是位陌生女子，笑声爽朗，语速飞快，听得出来是忍足的旧相识。

她心中狐疑丛生，披上薄斗篷来到庭院，忍足仍在和那女子交谈，两人讲的并非京中官话，她听得一知半解，迷迷糊糊。那女子见她来了，也不胆怯，大大方方地迎上来施了一礼：“你就是我堂嫂吧！果然如堂兄所说，风华绝代，不同凡响，谦也见过堂嫂！”

古人云，千错万错，马屁不错，纵使迹部尚不了解她，心里就先有了个好印象。

“你叫我堂嫂，这么说，你就是侑士的堂妹？”

女子连连点头：“是呀是呀，我叫忍足谦也，今天刚到长安，先来拜会堂哥堂嫂。没想到堂哥这么有本事，竟娶了这般才貌双全的堂嫂！”

一番话说得滴水不漏，忍足和迹部都笑起来。

迹部道：“来了就是客，进来说话吧。”手一挥，转身引谦也入了殿。

原来谦也此番上京，是受忍足父母相邀来帮忙打理酒楼生意。谦也的父亲本是京中人士，少年时云游四方，与他母亲相识相爱，从此定居母亲故乡，三五年才返京一趟，于是酒楼的生意便由忍足之父继承了。到了忍足这一代，长姐惠里奈无心经商，早年便迁居江南，开办学堂，忍足本人也成了大驸马，公务繁忙，难以兼顾家中生意，父母无奈之下只得请来谦也相助。

“你一路从大明湖赶来，少不得数日奔波，一定很累了，这几日先在我这公主府好好休息吧。”迹部说着就要让人去给谦也整理出一间屋子，却被谦也劝止：“不累不累，我昨日出发，跑了一天也就到了，堂嫂无需多为我费心。”

迹部皱眉表示不解：“跑了一天？”

忍足解释道：“谦也从小跑得比马还快，到哪儿都是靠跑的。”

“这倒是稀奇，”迹部道，“有谦也帮忙，以后大驸马就不用两头兼顾了，总而言之是件好事。”

谦也也豪迈地拍拍忍足的肩：“堂哥，你放心，我一定让我们忍足酒楼生意兴隆，最好再开它十个分号！”

忍足吓了一跳：“蛤？十个分号？你忙得过来吗？”

“人在店在，不怕客不来，车到山前必有路，船到桥头自然直！”谦也雄心勃勃地表示自己一点没在怕的，“事不宜迟，堂哥！我这就去酒楼拜会叔父叔母！你就等我的好消息吧！”

“喂，你等……”

话还没说完，谦也嗖地一下就跑没影了。

忍足不禁扶额：“唉，谦也这姑娘真是……哎哟小景你捏我做什么！”

迹部咬牙道：“她跑起来的样子让我想起白石藏之介……”

谦也踏实肯干，脑子又灵活，没几日便对酒楼的生意熟练上手，然而京城最不缺的就是酒楼，忍足酒楼虽历史悠久，名声在外，却也难挡后起之秀的联手挑战。谦也与叔父母几番商量，想了几个增加生意的法子，却并未有所起色。

这日她上街为酒楼添置摆件，低头想着店中生意，没能看清前路，一头撞上了身前人。

啪，身前人怀中纸袋应声落地，掉出好几个咸猪蹄。

“哇！我给伙计们买的猪蹄！”那人抱着猪蹄呜呼哀号，忽然反应过来，一把揪住了谦也的裙角，“这猪蹄我排队排了好久的！被你搞的没口福了！”

谦也原本还打算道歉，见他这般态度，也不禁气打一处来：“你自己不抱紧点还赖我！活该没口福！”

“我答应伙计们活干得好就买河村馆的猪蹄给他们吃！你害我言而无信！”

“不就是几个猪蹄吗？你跟我来，我叫人给你做几个就是了！”

“可笑，外头的猪蹄能跟河村坊的比吗？”

“河村坊，河村坊，你懂什么？”谦也听他一口一个竞争对手的店名，心中早有不悦，此刻终于忍不住爆发，“我们忍足酒楼的猪蹄哪里就比不上河村坊了？你这人真是不识趣！”

“啊？你是忍足酒楼的人？”

“是啊，忍足侑士是我大堂哥！有什么问题吗？”

“姑娘救命！”

“？？？？？”

眼前人的态度顷刻间转了山路十八弯，弄得谦也摸不着头脑，沉着脸嘟囔了句“京城人怎么这样啊”，转身就要走，却被那人拉住了袖子：“姑娘可否借一步说话？”

借一步说话？谦也心里慌了——这人知道她是当朝大驸马的堂妹后就紧拽着她不放，难道是想借机绑架自己，勒索堂哥？

但话又说回来，这人仪表堂堂，玉树临风，虽然看上去傻了点，应该也不至于干出这般无耻下流之事吧？

她决定先试探一下：“说了这么多，你都没告诉我你是谁，我凭什么跟你走？”

那人赶紧拱手道歉：“抱歉抱歉，是在下失礼，在下一介草民白石藏之介，是京中四天宝金铺的少主。”

“哦？开金铺的啊？”那不至于沦落到当绑匪，谦也暗暗下了个初判断，放下心继续问道：“你方才说要我救你命，怎么？你得罪我堂哥了？”

白石拉着谦也走到一处无人小巷，左右环顾一番，压低声音道：“得罪你堂哥那不算什么，我把你堂嫂给得罪了！”

“啊，堂嫂？”谦也歪头不解，“不会吧，她可是大公主耶，就你这样还能舞到她跟前？”

“我可没舞到她跟前，是她先舞到我面前的！”白石信誓旦旦，“我为了不娶她妹妹，略使小技，不想后来被她识破，一口咬定我犯了欺君之罪，虽然她当下没有追究，但也没说放过我，我这一天天的，心里被她吊得慌。”

“可以啊你！”谦也钦佩地拍拍白石的肩，“欺君之罪你都敢犯！”

这是重点吗！白石欲哭无泪，心想跟皇家沾边的这些人怎么脑回路一个比一个清奇，只好硬着头皮握住谦也的手：“姑娘，你堂哥不用说，肯定无条件站你堂嫂，我现在只能靠你了！”

“这……我也就见过堂嫂一面，你要我帮什么大忙我还真没辙。”

“不是大忙！不是大忙！”白石连连摆手，“不过是想姑娘在大公主想起此事时替草民美言几句，让大公主不要过多追究。”

白石不知道的是，在他恳请谦也出手帮忙的同时，谦也其实还在想另一件事。

她盯着白石怀里那几只沾了灰的咸猪蹄，脑海中灵光一闪——

“白石君，你说你这咸猪蹄是买给店里伙计的？”

“你店里有几个伙计？”

“不多，连带着工场那儿也就四五十个。”

谦也心中飞快地算了笔账，贼兮兮一笑，手臂勾上了白石的脖子：“白石君，你要我帮你向堂嫂求情，这事说难倒也不难，只是生意人做事，总要讲究个你来我往吧……”

白石迟疑道：“你……你要多少钱？”

谦也一下子松开了手。

“白石君也太看不起我了，我是那种贪图小利的人吗？”谦也往他肩上捶了一拳，“细水潺潺，方可长流。我不过是想谈笔交易，白石君不会拒绝吧？”

“那你得先说说是什么交易，违法乱纪的事我可不干。”

“我怎么会让你违法乱纪呢！”谦也大笑，“不过是桩双赢交易。你看，现在京城酒楼林立，竞争激烈，就算我们忍足酒楼是百年老字号，为了生意也须革新，如今天下政治清明，百姓安居乐业，酒楼也要与时俱进，断不能只做达官贵人的生意。白石君，你店中有四五十人，每日午膳也要花不少工夫，若是让伙计们自行寻食，难保不为了省钱去买不洁食物，到时吃得上吐下泻还要误工。不如与我们忍足酒楼合作，由我们来供食送餐，保证价廉物美，童叟无欺。”

白石被他说得略有动心，身为金铺少主，他继承店铺后就发生过好几次因伙计吃坏肚子而误工的事，店里为此也赔了不少钱。如果和名声在外的忍足酒楼合作，一来能保证食物洁净，二来也算是和皇亲国戚沾了点边，对金铺生意有百利而无一害，只是……

“四五十人的餐盒，要花不少时间准备吧？送起来也怪兴师动众的……”

“不愁！”谦也爽快道，“我们酒楼有几口大锅，足以炒制上百人的荤素菜式，到时候炒完装盒，拿个扁担挑着就能送来。”她又拍拍胸脯，“由我忍足谦也亲自护送，品质保证，使命必达！”

白石又盘算一阵，笃定这笔买卖他怎么也不亏，便开口笑道：“姑娘已将利弊分析透彻，我也觉得甚好。那就这么办吧，大公主那边也有劳姑娘了。”

“好啊，那我们现在就去你店里把契约签了！”

“这么快？”

“白石君也是生意人，该知道好生意就如好姻缘，不等人呐！”谦也一副理所当然的模样，“事不宜迟，今日签好契约，明日我就能开始送餐！”

转眼间，谦也给四天宝金铺送餐已三月有余，期间她又说动了附近几间商户，包下了他们的午膳。

这天谦也一如既往挑着担来金铺送餐，却见铺内气氛凝重，守卫森严，平日熙熙攘攘的顾客也不见了踪影，她心下一紧，以为是迹部派人来捉拿白石，立刻放下担子，在店门前大叫：“堂嫂！堂嫂且慢！”

不成想她没叫出迹部，倒是把白石给叫出来了。

“咦？白石公子？”谦也很吃惊，“你没被堂嫂抓走啊？”

“你就这么希望我被大公主抓走？”

“不是啊不是，你看你店外面跟了这么多守卫，一看就是有要客来，那除了堂嫂谁还有兴趣找你啊？”

“的确是有要客来，不过不是大公主，”白石喜笑颜开，眉飞色舞，“是二公主和三公主。三公主有喜了，今日是来订做些婴儿金饰。”

“二公主和三公主？那不就是堂嫂的妹妹吗？”

“是啊，就是大公主的妹妹们，”白石道，说话间忽然察觉谦也还被守卫挡在门口，便向守卫请求道，“这位大哥，能让谦也姑娘进门吗？谦也姑娘是来为本店伙计送午膳的，她是大公主的小姑，也算和二公主三公主沾亲带故，断不会惹出事端的。”

守卫犹豫了片刻，还是为谦也让出了一条道，谦也高兴地挑起扁担，蹭蹭蹭地跑进了店。

不二和幸村正同渡边总管商讨金饰款式，就见谦也分发完伙计们的午膳，主动过来打招呼，行礼之余还赞叹了句“堂嫂的妹妹们都好好看，真不愧是公主啊”。

不二瞧她样貌可爱，嘴巴又甜，不禁笑道：“这位就是白石少主方才提起的谦也姑娘吧，果然很是可爱。”

“唉，他说我很可爱吗？”谦也惊得睁大双眼，指指自己又瞄瞄白石，后者登时脸红，赶紧扭过头不让她看到自己的表情。

“是啊，原本我们还以为是白石少主和大皇姐有所夸大，见了你才知原来一点没说错，”幸村将为人母，抚着肚子笑得温柔，“其实白石少主也是很好的人呢，谦也姑娘和他相处这些日子，想必也有所察觉吧。”

“嗯，倒确实是很好的人啦……”态度亲切，从不赖帐，契约执行一丝不苟，的确是个良心生意人，“啊，听白石君说三公主有喜，我还没有道贺呢，恭喜三公主！贺喜三公主！”

“多谢谦也姑娘。”他人的善意总是令人倍感温暖。

不二笑道：“三皇妹肚里这位可是我们三姐妹中的第一，大皇姐也关切得很，特地关照各类物件都要拣最好的用，金饰这边就交给白石少主，玉器么，自然就由二驸马家出力。等孩子出生后，满月宴、周岁宴就少不得忍足酒楼费心啦。”

谦也怎听不出她言下之意，连连道谢：“多谢二公主，我们忍足酒楼定当尽心竭力，包您满意！”转而又道：“敢问二公主，二驸马本家可是做玉器的？”

“正是，”不二道，“二驸马本家是京中赫赫有名的手塚玉坊，如今已是皇商，宫中所需的各类玉器，大都交由二驸马家打造。”

“家大业大，民女佩服，”谦也赞叹道，“二驸马本家技艺精湛，又有二公主贵气加持，生意想不兴隆也难呐！”

不二是何等聪明之人，听她话里有话，会心一笑：“都是自家人，谦也姑娘有什么话不妨直说。”

“好，既然二公主快人快语，民女也就不卖关子了，”谦也朗声笑道，“我们忍足酒楼与时俱进，现有每日午膳配送，专供各大商号，物美价廉，童叟无欺，民女只求二公主给二驸马带句话，忍足酒楼诚心诚意同手塚玉坊合作。”

“驸马，你说这谦也姑娘是不是十分可爱？”

不二惬意地倚在手塚怀里，任他将自己头发上的玉饰一根根取下，小心翼翼地放入名贵的乌木梳妆盒里。

“啊，公主觉得可爱，那一定十分可爱。”

手塚享受地把玩起怀中人及腰的栗色长发，如果可以，他真希望不二日常不用戴任何首饰——金银玉饰虽好，却始终沾染俗气，他的二公主生得清秀出尘，美如谪仙，戴上那些首饰反倒折损了仙气。

“那你觉得她说的这桩合作如何？”

“自然很好。一来忍足酒楼也算大驸马家产业，这桩合作等于亲上加亲，二来四天宝金铺与忍足酒楼合作已三月有余，白石少主十分满意，可见谦也姑娘是诚信可靠的。”

“白石少主啊，他怕不光是为了和谦也姑娘做生意呢。”

“公主是说……”

“今日回府路上三皇妹就和我说了，白石少主向来不肯同女子亲近，就是三皇妹这等时常找他做金饰的倾世美人，他都不怎么靠近。可他对谦也姑娘倒亲厚得很。”

“如此看来，也是时候筹备给白石少主和谦也姑娘的贺礼了，”手塚心领神会，“明日我就去办。”

不二笑道：“驸马何须如此着急？只怕白石少主都还未意识到自己对谦也姑娘的心意，我还想要找大皇姐和三皇妹一起，替他推波助澜呢。”

借着不二的枕边风，谦也顺利拿下了手塚玉坊这笔大生意，手塚又凭着自己的人脉给她介绍了几位玉业同行，一时间，忍足酒楼生意红红火火，重现了过往叱咤京城的辉煌。

这天白石到青凌公主府送不二订的金饰，一入府发现迹部和幸村恰好都在，三位公主面色凝重，白石隐隐觉得不好，却又不敢过问皇家之事，只得捧着金饰站在屏风后，战战兢兢地等公主召他。

迹部皱眉道：“那绑匪真说要一万两银子？”

“千真万确，”不二道，“二驸马派人通报时我都惊呆了，竟有人敢在光天化日之下绑架谦也姑娘，还狮子大开口问二驸马要一万两银子的赎金。”

“扑通”，白石心中一凉，手里的金饰应声落地。

糟了！这金饰可是要送给三公主腹中孩儿当礼物的呀！

白石硬着头皮把金饰捡起来，低头向公主们请罪：“草民手拙脚笨，弄掉了公主的金饰，还请公主饶命，容许草民立刻回店重新打造一份。”

“不过是掉地上而已，没什么的，放下便好了，”幸村浅笑道，“白石少主是把我们都想成吃人不眨眼的母大虫了吗？”

“草民不敢，”白石略微松了口气，进而又试探道，“方才草民在屏风外听得三位公主议事，可是谦也姑娘被绑架了？”

“正是，”不二正色道，“绑匪要一万两赎金才肯放人。”

幸村又补充道：“自然，谦也姑娘是一定要救的，这一万两赎金公主府也拿得出，只是我们担心绑匪言而无信，拿了银两不放人，甚至撕票……”

“绝对不行！”白石握紧了拳头——要他眼睁睁看着谦也葬身魔窟，他绝对做不到，“一定要救出谦也姑娘！请问公主，谦也姑娘现在在哪里？草民就是杀上山贼寨子，也会救回谦也姑娘！”

迹部向一旁的下人使了个眼色，后者会意，领白石入了座，为他斟上些新进的茶水。

“白石少主不必如此急躁，谦也姑娘之所在，我们倒还有些眉目，”迹部道，“并不是什么山贼寨子，就是京郊一处茅草屋，只是那绑匪强壮凶狠，又有武器傍身，我们怕他伤了谦也姑娘，所以不敢擅自行事。原本我们想让三位驸马前去讨伐那贼人，可大驸马才在经商，对武功只是略通一二，断然无力和绑匪交手；二驸马今日入宫和母后商讨玉器设计，我们出于孝心，不敢叨扰父皇母后；三驸马因军务出城办事，自然也是不能推拒的。如此下来，就无人能前去营救谦也姑娘了。”

白石毫不犹豫道：“草民愿为公主效劳！不救出谦也姑娘，便不回京城！”

迹部的眼中闪过一丝欣喜，转眼却又添上了几片愁云：“白石少主的心意，本公主心领了。但本公主从来不知白石少主精通武艺，还请白石少主不要勉强，若是因为本公主一番话害得白石少主负伤，本公主心里会很过意不去。”

“草民……草民年少时曾赴少林寺习武，对自己的身手还是有几分信心的，”白石眼珠子滴溜溜转了转，决定和突然“善解人意”的大公主撒个谎，他心里已作好打算，即使打不过那绑匪，自己一介七尺男儿，拖他同归于尽应该还是没问题的，只要能救出谦也姑娘什么都好，“请公主允许草民前去。”

“那请白石君万事多加小心。本公主向你保证，如果能救出谦也姑娘，你欺君罔上之事，从此既往不咎，”说时迟那时快，迹部袖下甩出一把剑，落在白石面前，“这是忍足家祖传的青狼啸天剑，事成之后，它就归你了。”

白石在不二和幸村的帮助下扮成了一个朴实的农夫，他把佩剑藏在破破烂烂宽大衣衫下，戴着斗笠混在人群中出了城，很快便到了迹部所说的那处茅草屋。

茅草屋外赫然立着一位彪形大汉，黑衣蒙面，一动不动，身形倒有些熟悉，却一时想不起在哪儿见过。

原来是熟人作案——白石心想，这倒也不奇怪，谦也天天在京城东奔西跑，难琢磨得很，只有熟人才知道她每日的送餐路线。

他知道凭自己那些斤两，绝对不是绑匪的对手，因此便躲在一堆茅草后暗中观察，寻找偷袭机会。

谁知那彪形大汉处事极为严谨，直到太阳下山都如铁塔般伫立，没有丝毫破绽，白石实在屏不住了，拔出青狼啸天剑，大喝一声“纳命来”，就直直朝那大汉刺去。

那大汉显然不是吃素的，白石接连几下捅刺都落了空，反而被大汉赤手空拳占了上风，生生逼到了院子角落。千钧一发时刻，白石猛然发现，大汉举拳时有所疏忽，没有护住自己的胸口，便一咬牙举剑捅向大汉心窝。大汉一惊，下意识躲闪，剑锋擦过他手腕，划出一道长长的血口。

大汉吃痛地扣住手臂瘫坐在地，白石心善，见他无力再与自己相斗，也断了取其性命之意，拿着青狼啸天剑就急急地进了茅草屋。

出乎他的意料，谦也没被绑也没受罪，在茅草屋里好好地坐着，见白石来了，两眼放光地扑了上来。

“白石少主！”

“谦也姑娘！”谦也完好无虞，还像往常般活蹦乱跳，白石终于放下心来，“你没事吧？太好了！”

谦也一脸疑惑：“当然，我能有什么事呢？”

“咦，你不是被绑架了吗？”

“哈？”谦也觉得这人怕不是白日做梦，“你这都是从哪儿听来的？”

“是大公主告诉我的啊！”白石也倍感困惑，自己分明就是在青凌公主府见了三位公主才会到京郊来解救谦也，怎么谦也不仅镇定自若，还根本没意识到自己被绑架了？

这究竟是怎么回事呢？

“大公主？”谦也抓了抓后脑勺，“是大公主和三公主告诉我，他们请人卜了一卦，说我今天来这茅屋能遇见真命天子，就派三驸马送我过来了，何来绑架之说？”

说到这里，白石终于恍然大悟，原来是三位公主给自己下套呢——她们想撮合自己和谦也，所以先以卜卦之名骗谦也跟真田到茅草屋来，又在青凌公主府试探他对谦也的真心，最后顺水推舟地让两人在茅草屋见面——等等！这么说，刚才在院子里被他划伤的彪形大汉是——

“惨啦！”白石掩面惨叫。

“白石少主，你怎么了？”谦也紧张地摇了摇白石的肩。

“我得罪了三公主……”

“呃。”谦也耸了耸肩表示这事她无能为力。

突然，她瞥见了白石左手的青狼啸天剑。

“为什么你会有我们忍足家的剑？”

“嗯？啊，是大公主给我的，说如果我能救出你就归我了，”白石老实交代，“当然，要是这剑对谦也姑娘很重要，你就拿回去，没关系的，我白石藏之介不是贪财之人。”

谦也瞟了白石一眼，悠悠道：“这是青狼啸天剑，每个忍足家的女儿成年时都会得到一把，上面刻有忍足家的家纹，通常都会作为陪嫁带去夫家。”

“啊这……”

“白石少主，既然你是我卦象中的真命天子，那这把剑就算我向你提亲了，你愿意收下吗？”

“啊这……”

“你不愿意？”

“不不不，我愿意！”

白石赶紧答应，但他总觉得有哪里不太对，不应该是他带人抬着聘礼去忍足家向谦也提亲吗？怎么变成谦也直接丢嫁妆过来提亲了呢？

“哦对了，白石少主，我忘了告诉你，”谦也笑得爽朗，“我伯父伯母对我很满意，他们年纪大了，想回家享福了，所以以后我就是忍足酒楼的话事人咯！你跟了我，什么好吃好喝的都有！”

白石想她笑起来真好看，神气的样子也真可爱，便也跟着她笑起来：“好好好，以后忍足大老板要什么金饰金器，也全由我包了！”

是夜，立宁公主府。

幸村悉心为真田的伤口涂了药，轻手轻脚地缠上一层又一层纱布。真田看她眼下有浅浅的青黑，想来孕中十分疲累，心疼道：“公主，上药包扎这种小事交给下人就好，公主还是早些休息吧。”

“都是我不好……”幸村难过得几乎要掉眼泪，“如果不是我想出卜卦撮合白石少主和谦也姑娘，驸马就不必陪谦也姑娘去茅草屋，也不会被白石这个不长眼的刺伤……要是刺中了要害，那我真的，真的……”

真田哪舍得她真哭，不顾身上有伤，伸手就抱了抱她：“没事的，公主，我皮糙肉厚，空手接白刃也就是手臂上划了道口子……公主你忘了？从前我们在边疆，少不了这里出点血，那里破点皮，如今哪里就这么娇贵了？”

幸村软软地依偎在他怀里，把玩着他的大手，心满意足道：“以后再不做这样危险的事了。驸马，你要好好的，以后还要教我们的孩子舞刀弄剑。”


End file.
